justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2020/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces *The pictogram bar originally did not have an arrow at the top, as seen in the preview for Lush Life, the Carnival Celebration video, and the previews for Medicina, Lush Life, Barbie Girl, and Criminal.https://youtu.be/fmOMD_cQIn4https://youtu.be/7nb36BblQds *The pictogram bar originally pulsed in instead of out, as seen in the updated preview for Slumber Party, and the previews for I Am The Best, Fit But You Know It and Le Bal Masqué.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiGRsrmy0-k **The pictograms also faded in, as seen in the previews of all of the non-solo routines along with God Is a Woman and Vodovorot. *Originally, the pictogram bar did not have a certain color for each routine but was the default color (purple), as seen in the E3 previews (except for High Hopes, Kill This Love, and the US preview for I Like It). *In the coach selection menu, the word "CO-OP" in the Co-op Mode option was spelled as "COOP", and the button required to activate it was not displayed. *The Gold Move effect from and was originally used. Jd2020 picto bar 1.jpeg|Beta pictogram bar 1 Jd2020 beta picto bar 2.gif|Beta pictogram bar 2 Jd2020 beta picto bar 2.png|Beta pictogram bar 3 Routines ''Bad Boy *The coaches were originally supposed to only have one color scheme (the second one), as seen in one of the promotional gameplays, and in a teaser released via social media two days before the announcement of , where the coaches can be seen fully using their altered color scheme while perfoming moves where their colors constantly switch in the E3 gameplay.https://youtu.be/cDczA0XvqYw *Nothing was originally censored in the GameXP and E3 builds. Badboy promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Beta version (only one color scheme) badboy color scheme comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (teaser VS E3) Bangarang *The coach selection image was different in the E3 version. *This pictogram was only used once in the preview gameplay and in the E3 demo of the game. Bangarang coachmenu comp.png|Comparison between the E3 version of the coach selection image and the final one Everybody (Backstreet’s Back) P1, P3 and P4 Have Diffrent Color Scheme's In The Skibidi Background Beta Vs Final.jpg High Hopes *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the menu colors were originally gray and the half coaches were unfinished. *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the background had different details and originally did not have coaches in the background, except for the panda. Highhopes jd2020 beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen High Hopes - Just Dance 2020 (GameXP)|Beta background I Am the Best *P1 and P3's shields were originally going to be purple, as seen in ''Skibidi s background, instead of gold. IAmTheBestbetashieldcolor.png|Beta shield color ''Kill This Love *As seen in the Songlist Part 1 video, the background was less detailed and the coaches had teal outlines instead of yellow outlines. The coaches outlines were also thinner. **This beta version was also used in the GameXP beta build. ***In the Gamescom version, more effects have been added to the background.https://youtu.be/DFBr_xLF9lMhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFmSmoz8JlU *“Making” was originally not censored, as heard in the GameXP beta build. *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the menu colors were originally gray and the half coaches were unfinished. *" " was originally not censored in the GameXP and E3 build. Killthislove jd2020 beta gameplay.png|Beta background (GameXP beta build) Killthislove jd2020 beta coachmenu.JPG|Beta coach selection screen Just Dance 2020-Kill This Love-Full Gameplay(E3)|Beta background (E3 build) Old Town Road (Remix) *The pictograms have default colors in promotional images. Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Pictogram with default colors Policeman *Both preview gameplays and the GameXP beta build use the radio edit of the song instead of the version in the music video, which is the one in the E3 demo. *In the fankit, the background features an unseen cutscene, where the reindeer from ''Make It Jingle twerks for a few seconds. *Nothing was originally censored in the GameXP and E3 builds. Policeman - Gameplay Teaser (US)|Preview gameplay using the radio edit instead of the music video version policeman beta ending.gif|Beta cutscene at the end ''Rain Over Me *Nothing was originally censored, as heard in the GameXP Beta build. Just Dance 2020 - Rain Over Me na GameXP2019|Beta audio (GameXP build) Skibidi *''Skibidi’s preview uses the default pictogram colors. *In the Gamescom build, several coaches in the background are replaced.https://www.instagram.com/p/B3HW09hH2dG/ Skibididefaultcolor.png|Pictograms with default colors ''Taki Taki *The coach has a beta color scheme featured in ''Skibidi s background. **This was only in the E3 build, since in the Gamescom build, it was changed to the color scheme seen in the beginning of the routine. TakiTakiBetaColorScheme.png|Beta color scheme ''The Time (Dirty Bit)'' *The coaches were originally going to have only one color scheme. P1 doing a move with a different color scheme can be found in the E3 trailer. Thetime p1 beta comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (E3 vs. teaser) References Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2020